What They Don't Know
by slbunnies
Summary: Harry and Draco both have problems they are trying to solve.


What They Don't Know

* * *

slbunnies

Disclaimer – Nothing is mine. Joanne Kathleen Rowling owns all and she thought everything all up, even though everyone else wishes they did. No profit on my behalf or anyone else's behalf are being made. No copyright is intended. It's just my sick little fantasy.

Pairing – Harry/Draco

Rating – M

Categories – Angst, Romance

Warnings - Angst, ???

Summary - Harry and Draco both have problems they are trying to solve.

* * *

It was still dark when Harry abruptly awoke from a terrifying nightmare, drenched in cold sweat and panting heavily. His hand was clutched tightly to the scar on his forehead, the ultimate cause of his anguish. He quickly swept the room with his eyes, frightened at the thought of what might be lurking in the unlit and shadowed spaces of his room. Hedwig was not present; hunting mice usually left him lacking her company for a few nights. She was not due back until at least tomorrow night. He wiped his forehead of the sweat that had been beading down slowly from his hairline and shuddered as a cool breeze came through his opened window. Harry reached for his glasses on the bedside table and put them on. He always felt vulnerable without them on, it felt like someone was watching him but he just couldn't see where they were hiding. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck prickling.

The creak of a floorboard had had Harry almost jumping out of his skin. He was simply paranoid during the night. It was as if the darkness was consuming his judgement. He did realize though that his fear was mainly due to the fact that light and dark were commonly used representations of good and evil. Although Harry always did prefer night to day and that certainly made him wonder. Of course the floorboard had been one of the Dursley's making a nightly trip to the bathroom, which the sound of running water directly afterward proved. But, the dream he had been awoken from… red slit eyes glaring at him directly and a sneer on a face he could definitely say only appeared in his nightmares. And then the customary flash of green. Voldemort.

He knew he should have continued with his Legilimency lessons. The Dark Lord had been starring in his sleep for quite a long time and the training with 'the Master of all things Dark and Dank' Snape would have rectified it. Unfortunately he had an astounding amount of stubbornness in him and everything between them had already come crashing downhill before they had even begun. But things were starting to get serious. The lack of sleep most nights was starting to get to him, especially because of having to deal with the ridiculous antics of his relatives. Not that they ever acted like they were related to him in any way of course. They were more like slave drivers.

Desperately he had been trying to find someway he could rid himself of the nightmares that had plagued him since he could ever remember. Hermione had researched a few remedies for his sleeping malady but so far nothing actually permanently useful had come up. There was only one potion that had any use. If he took it regularly it would put him to sleep for exactly six hours every night. But these forced sleeps were unnatural and made him feel sluggish when he awoke. It was as if he was completely unbalanced. Such a feeling was not something he wanted to have while having to deal with the Dursley's in the morning.

Harry turned his brain off as another shockwave of stabbing pain ran through his scar. Voldemort was feeling pretty vindictive tonight. That had been the third time. The first had been before he had even fallen asleep. Sighing, he pushed the covers aside and made the journey from his bed to the desk, only paces away. The top drawer contained not only the parchment and quill he would need to write Dumbledore a letter but also a bottle of muggle aspirin.

He had decided to exchange some of his Gringotts money into the muggle paper notes he would need to use in case of an emergency came up. The pounding headaches, he had decided after the first week of summer, were an emergency and he had made a trip to the pharmacy to acquire a pain reliever. The short, ashen blonde lady smiling at him widely as he approached the counter had told him that they were the best for what he was looking for. And when he had taken them that night… they barely even numbed the pain. But, it was better than nothing seeing as he was, until July, still disallowed to use any magic outside of school. He was counting the days.


End file.
